everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawklan "Hawke" Gryphon
Hawklan "Hawke" Gryphon is the extremely blunt and moody son of the Gryphon from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. He was created by BarbarianKnight3. Character Personality Hawke can be summed up in one word: Layabout. He's lazy, workshy, uncaring and selfish. He thinks little of others, he'll do something just as long as he's happy even if it's not okay with others. However, Hawke is very loyal to the few people he calls his friends. His hobbies are mostly wheel-based, such as rollerblading and skateboarding (he enjoys the feeling of the wind in his feathers). He also enjoys swimming and the odd watersport. However, his main hobby is procrastination of his other hobbies- he only does them when he can be bothered (which is rarely), which often leads to him complaining of how bored his is. Hawke is extremely blunt. He finds sensitive or emotional people incredibly annoying and bothersome. He says he can tell whether something is a real problem or just nonsense or utter rubbish but in reality what he does is judge peoples' problems, issues and personalities by what he sees as a "real problem". For example, a physical danger or something relating to himself is a "real problem" whereas someone having an emotional problem is "rubbish". Hawke speaks both English and Riddlish. He'll often speak in Riddlish simply because he can't be bothered to speak English. While he may not come of as "mad" as some of the other students from Wonderland, he has no paitence for people who fail to understand the customs of his homeland. Appearance As a gryphon, Hawke is half eagle and half lion. He has eagle-yellow eyes and feathered, brown wings on his back. He will grow a lion's tail and develop more claw-like nails later on in his life (most likely between the ages of 17- 20). He has light brown skin and heavily pointed features (such as his chin and nose). His hair is brown with brown-grey streaks in random areas and often messy. Fairy Tale: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland How the Story Goes The Gryphon features in Chapters Nine, Ten and briefly in Chapter Eleven of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. He is ordered by the Queen of Hearts to take Alice to meet the Mock Turtle. During this meeting, the Gryphon makes the Mock Turtle tell Alice its history, along with several poems. Alice is then summoned to a criminal trial, which the Gryphon escorts her to, leaving the Mock Turtle behind. Illustrations of the Gryphon show him as the typical view of a gryphon: a creature with the head, talons and wings of an eagle and the body of a lion. The Gryphon speaks in an ungrammatical Cockney accent and is somewhat overbearing and dismissive of the obsessions and dismays of other characters such as the Mock Turtle's sorrows and the Queen of Hearts' executions as, according to the Gryphon, they have no basis in fact. How Hawke Ties Into It Hawke is destined to be the next Gryphon. He's completely okay with his destiny as it doesn't interfer with his life too much- he simply has to interact with the child of Alice for a short while and he can do whatever he wants with the rest of his life, as he isn't tied down to a longer role like others are. Hawke could slimly fall into the Royals category by definition- he doesn't want his destiny changed but he is far from royalty. He doesn't associate with the Royal group as he finds them pompous but at the same time dislikes the Rebels due to his extreme dislike of the possibility of having his easy destiny taken away from him. However, as it is hinted that the Gryphon is the servant of the Queen of Hearts, Hawke holds some respect for Lizzie Hearts. Relationships Family Hawke's parents are both gryphons, his father being the one Alice encountered. They used to live in Wonderland before it was poisoned but now live in Book End. There aren't any bad feelings between Hawke and his parents but his mother is constantly on his case, telling him he should be aiming higher in life. Friends TBA Enemies Hawke has a huge dislike for Torquille Mock due to her shy and sensitive nature and the fact that she destined to be the next Mock Turtle. Their destinies call for a lot of interaction with each other and they share a lot of the same classes because of this. Because of her father, he thinks Torquille is "unlogically" miserable and insufferable when really she isn't (which he'd learn if he dropped this stupid idea of what she's like and actually talked to her rather than just glaring at her). Pet Hawke's pet is a female bulldog (a literal bull-dog: a dog with the appearance of an English Bulldog with the horns and tail of a bull) called Bayswater. Romance Hawke isn't interested in dating anyone, at least not anyone from Ever After High. He finds the princesses "snobbish" and all the other girls to be "utter losers". He's waiting to find a girl he likes rather than dating girls he doesn't like. Outfits Basic Hawke's Basic/Signature outfit consists a ripped, off-white and brown striped shirt on top of a plain black shirt worn with a studded, brown leather jacket and dark brown trousers with claw mark-shaped tears on the right knee. Hawke also wears a brown belt and dark brown trainers. Legacy Day tba Mirror Blog Trivia *Unlike his father, Hawke doesn't speak with a Cockney accent. His accent is more like a general Londoner accent. However, he does occasionally use Cockney rhyming slang which others often mistake to be Riddlish. *His birthday is 2nd December. *Hawke's favourite food is eel pie with chips and curry sauce. *Hawke's class shedule consists of Science and Sorcery, Seaography, Myth-amathics, Riddling, Muse-ic and Grimm-nastics. Notes *Hawke's first name and nickname comes from hawk, a word commonly used to refer to birds of prey. *The name of Hawke's pet Bayswater comes from the birthplace of John Tenniel, illustrator of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland/Through the Looking Glass. Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:BarbarianKnight3 Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Wonderlandian Category:Alice in Wonderland